


Just Like You

by bjdunkelfuck



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Minecraft!AU, blood and stuff??, gav was raised by creepers, hopefully my nonsense makes sense, kind of??, my own ideas on the minecraft world that they would live is kinda thrown into this story sorry, small amount of violence, the raywood and geoff/griffon is kinda background
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5514131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjdunkelfuck/pseuds/bjdunkelfuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Shit.” He scrambled to stand and flee from the general vicinity when heard a groan of pain, loud and human-sounding. He leaned forward ever so slightly to scan the area for another enemy and other than the giant crater in the ground filled with bones and bows from the Skeletons, nothing was around. He cautiously stepped towards the continued cries of the person, fingers gripping his sword tightly. Michael edged around the hole when he reached it and looked up to see the one who had been crying out.</p><p>A Creeper stood mere feet from this man but his misty eyes focused on the arrow imbedded into his left shoulder and his trembling hands tried desperately to pull it out. <br/>----<br/>AKA a Minecraft Mavin AU with Gavin raised by creepers and a crazy ass reason why!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo way too long ago the lovely @hospiceantlers on tumblr won 1st place in my 500 follower writing gieveaway thing and asked for a mavin minecraft au with creeper raised! gavin and i decided to run with and give a whole reason behind why gav is like that and it caused everything to slow down (on top of life stress shit) and got left behind but now im working on it again! this is the first thing i've gotten around to finishing in writing for a good while so hopefully it's alright!!  
> happy holidays everybody!

Darkness still enveloped the village of Achievement, most of his inhabitants sleeping in their respective homes, while Michael gathered supplies into his cerulean backpack and exited his small wooden house. His feet sunk slightly into the colored woolen ground that made up the center of the village as he walked across it and out of the torch lit, obsidian boundaries. He placed one foot on the overgrown grass of the jungle when he heard thudding footsteps sound behind him. He twisted around to see the small figure of Ray chasing after him, arms waving to grab Michael’s attention. 

“...Ray?” Michael questioned loud enough for him to hear.

Once the Puerto Rican reached him, he shoved a rolled up piece of paper into his hands and groaned out, “Why do you always forget your goddamn map, dude? You get so lost without the fucking thing, you’d think you would remember.”

“How did you even know I forgot it? Weren’t you asleep?”

“When aren’t you forgetting it? And Ryan and I were-”

“Alright, nevermind sorry I asked.” Michael waved his hands around to stop him from continuing.

Ray laughed, “I’ll see you later, dude. Have fun killing animals or whatever.” He waved over his shoulder as he sprinted back to his and Ryan’s house.

Michael started down the path, unrolling the map and holding it out in front of him. He followed the bright red line marked on the map, collecting meat from the animals he came across and shearing a few sheep. He wandered into the thicker area of the jungle, using his sword to slice through the mess of vines and staring at his own feet to keep him from tripping over the mass of intertwined roots. While tearing down some vines, an arrow brushed past his arm and caught in his iron armor.

He raced to the nearest tree and hid behind it, peeking around the side to see what was attacking him. A few yards away, three Skeletons huddled under the shade of the thicket of leaves. One focused its attention towards Michael while the other two were shooting at something in another direction. Its bony hands shakily aimed another arrow and Michael swiveled back behind the tree, reaching into his backpack for an old iron sword. He turned back around, iron sword in hand, and threw it forward, lodging it into the Skeleton’s skull.

This caught the attention of the two other Skeletons and Michael took several steps back, one foot twisting to turn the other way. He halted when he heard the familiar  _ hiss _ of a Creeper quickly followed by an explosion that sent him sprawling.

“ _ Shit. _ ” He scrambled to stand and flee from the general vicinity when heard a groan of pain, loud and human-sounding. He leaned forward ever so slightly to scan the area for another enemy and other than the giant crater in the ground filled with bones and bows from the Skeletons, nothing was around. He cautiously stepped towards the continued cries of the person, fingers gripping his sword tightly. Michael edged around the hole when he reached it and looked up to see the one who had been crying out.

A Creeper stood mere feet from this man but his misty eyes focused on the arrow imbedded into his left shoulder and his trembling hands tried desperately to pull it out. Michael stayed completely still and hoped the man noticed him before the Creeper did. The green creature tilted its head up and his breath caught in his throat as its stare pierced him but it looked down at the other man before he could do anything.

It hissed and the man looked up to… hiss back? This went on for a few moments, exchanged hisses like a conversation and the Creeper stepped closer but its skin didn’t pulse dangerously or give any indication it intended to implode itself. The man looked up at Michael and he scooted back, eyes wide and his whole body shaking. Michael moved a step forward and he screeched, backing further into the Creeper. The creature hissed again, not in warning but in some form of speech to the man on the ground, then turned around and wandered into the thickness of the jungle.

The man watched it until it was no longer visible then turned back to Michael, who had taken a few tentative steps toward him. The man’s turquoise eyes focused on the sword still gripped in Michael’s hand and he dropped it when he noticed, putting his palms out in a placating gesture and speaking slowly and softly, “Hey, look, I just want to help, alright? You’re injured so can I take you to my village to get you fixed up?”

The man on the ground stared at him with wide eyes and furrowed eyebrows and stuttered out, “En-English not good. Less w-words.”

Michael blinked and ran his hands through his hair, the injured man flinching at his movement. He lowered his hand and tried to explain again, “Your shoulder,” he touched his own and the man looked at the arrow lodged into his flesh and winced. “Go to my home,” he pointed in the general direction of his village, “Fix your shoulder.”

The man picked at his hands for a moment then met Michael’s eye and nodded hesitantly. Michael smiled softly and nodded, “Alright. My name is Michael. So, um, help standing? Walk on your own?”

He seemed to ignore that Michael stated his name and did not tell him what his name was in return, “Walk by myself. D-Dangerous to be too close.”

“What?”

“Dangerous? You… um, pain if you get close. Explode.”

Michael stared at him, “You think you’ll explode if I get close to you? You’re not a Creeper.”

The man pushed himself into a standing position as he responded, “Yes, I am a Creeper. My home is Espian.”

“Espian? Whatever, look, we can argue about it later, let’s just fix your shoulder. Come on.” He picked up his sword where it laid in the grass and placed it back in the side pouch of his backpack, pulling out his map as well. He let the man wander a little bit behind him as they made the journey back to Achievement.

The man stayed silent as they continued, so silent Michael kept glancing back to make sure he could still see his slouched, limping form following after. Every glimpse back, he noticed a little more about his appearance: he nearly drowned in a huge creeper skin colored cloak that hung from his shoulders, he had windblown light brown hair, and scratches and bruises littered his tanned skin. He wondered what could possibly have happened to this man that he spoke so little English and thought he was not a human.

After following the path back to the borders of Achievement, Michael guided the green clad man into the center of the village where Jack stood chopping up logs by his own home. Michael cupped his hands around his mouth and called for him with a loud, “Yo, Jack!”

Jack glanced up at him with a raised eyebrow until he saw the injured man swaying behind him and jogged across the wool symbol. As he made his way across, Michael heard the thump of the man’s body falling to the ground behind him. He spun on his heels and muttered a curse under his breath. Jack slowed to a stop behind him and questions immediately flowed from his mouth, “Holy shit, what happened? Who is this guy? Where did you find him? How-?”

“Dude, let’s get this fucking arrow out of him before bombard me with the questions, alright?” 

“Ah, right, ok. I’ll grab him and take him into Ryan’s house, you go call Ryan and Ray with the intercom.” He didn’t wait for Michael to respond, picked the man off the ground, slung him over his shoulder cautiously and walked off.

Michael ran in the direction of Geoff’s unnecessarily tall home and slammed the button on the wall by its door to make the door creak open. He continued to the left side of the building where the intercom system hooked up to the main electricity source. He moved around some knobs and pressed a button or two until he heard Ryan’s voice filter through the speakers.

**_“What’s up?”_ **

“Ryan, we need your help. There was this goddamn dude who got shot by a Skeleton and I brought him back to Achievement and I need you to fix him up before something bad happens to the poor guy.”

**_“Uh, alright. Ray and I are by_ ** **_Baumgartner, we’ll be back in downtown in fifteen minutes tops.”_ **

“Thank you, man. See you in fifteen.” Michael sighed as he switched off everything and jogged over to Ryan’s house where Jack had laid the man on his side on the spare bed. Michael watched Jack rifle through different cabinets and questioned aloud, “What are you looking for?”

“Something to numb him, because he will definitely wake up while we’re removing the arrow if he’s not drugged up.”

“How are we going to get it out of there?”

“We just have to pull it out, I guess. We’ll cut off one of the ends and get that stick part out.” He shrugged half heartedly. 

Michael pulled an arrow from a quiver on the floor and carved the head of the other arrow burrowed in the stranger off and tossed it off to the side. Jack walked up behind him with a vial of deep blue liquid in one hand and  light orange in the other. He handed the orange one to Michael and popped open the blue one, pouring the liquid out on the wound.

Ryan and Ray burst in as soon as the potion touched Gavin’s shoulder. “Where’s the guy?” Ryan questioned as he continued further into his house.

“Right here. I just numbed him and Michael got the top off of it, so we need to get it out of there before the potion wears off.” Jack answered as he set the vial off to the side.

“Let me get it out, okay? Michael, you found him right?” Ryan edged his way next to the bed and glanced over at Michael.

“Yeah, I did. Why?”

“He will wake up, numbing potion or not, when we pull it out. So I need you to calm him down, hold his hand or something, ok? He vaguely knows you and all of us are complete strangers, so we have to make sure he doesn’t further irritate the wound by freaking out.”

“Uh, ok. I guess I can do that.”

“Alright, Ray, Jack, step back and Michael, stand on the other side of the bed.”

They did as Ryan instructed and he grabbed the arrow with both hands and ripped it from the man’s shoulder. Silence fell over the room for several seconds then the stranger sat with a screech and nearly knocked heads with Michael. “Whoa, whoa! Hey, it’s alright, you’re okay, man. Hey, look at me, ok? You remember me, don’t you?”

The man seemed to calm slightly at the sight and sound of Michael. “...Michael?”

“Yeah, man. It’s Michael. The arrow?” he tapped his shoulder for emphasis, “We got it out, ok?”

“The… arrow?” He twisted to look at the hole in his shoulder and back up to Michael panickedly, “Wh-What happened? Where…?”

“Hey, you are alright. My friends,” he paused to point at the three others in the room, “will help you. You have to… uh, let them help you. Stay calm, yeah?”

His eyebrows furrowed as he processed the words and then hesitantly nodded, “Yes. You… stay, please?”

Michael heard Ray snicker behind him and decided to ignore it in order to assure the man, “Yeah, I can stay here. Tell me your name.” He asked to distract him as Ryan took the orange bottle from Michael’s hands and emptied it onto a large piece of gauze.

While he started to wrap up the man, he answered Michael’s question, “In English… Gavin.”

“Gavin? I’ve never heard that before…”

“Espian name,” Gavin responded nonchalantly. 

Ryan froze at his statement, “Did he just say Espian?”

Michael raised an eyebrow at him, “Yeah, that’s where he told me he’s from. He claims he’s a creeper and his English is terrible.”

“...Are you fucking with me?”

“Dude, why would I make that up? I don’t even know what Espian is.”

Gavin looked back and forth between the two, confusion twisting his features, “What… are you talking… about?”

Michael glanced at Gavin, “I don’t know, Gavin,” he turned back to Ryan, “what the hell are you talking about?”

“We need to get Geoff and we can talk after we get Gavin back to sleep for awhile.”

“Why? What the fuck is going on?”

“Michael, I will explain. We need to fix Gavin first, ok?”

“Whatever.”

Gavin continued to look at him, “Michael? What wrong?”

He shook his head, “Nothing, it’s ok.”

Ryan finished wrapping up the wound and told Gavin to drink a few potions that Ray handed to him. Within a few minutes, Gavin laid back on the bed and fell asleep. The three men left him to rest and Ryan guided them to Geoff’s home and up to the intercom, “We need to call Geoff in.”


End file.
